


Glittering Metal

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [15]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti messing around, Egotober 2019, Gen, Knives, Secret Identity Fail, Stabbing, magical healing, no consequence stabbing, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Anti gets himself a new knife, and proceeds to annoy Dark with it. It doesn’t go well for Dark, but goes great for Anti.





	Glittering Metal

As a glitch demon, Anti loved very few things. He lacked the capability to do so. That didn’t mean that some things didn’t bring him unadulterated happiness. Like his blade collection. He’d gotten a new one from Natemare, the other glitch demon had found it somewhere and for some reason didn’t want it so he’d stabbed Anti with it.

Since Anti hadn’t died, he’d decided it was his and walked away with it.

His next course of action was to bother Dark.

“This one’s called the Soul Splitter,” Anti cackled in gleed, his voice crackling and glitching. The new knife in his hands.

“I don’t care, just keep it away from me,” Dark reminded. “I have a business to run.”

“Why so skittish?” Anti grinned. “Not like you even have a soul ta split.”

“Be that as it may, I am busy, and don’t feel in the mood to play games with you.” Then as if trying to prove a point, the shadow demon turned away from Anti.

Anti shrugged and stabbed him in the back, coincidentally hitting the place the body had been shot at all those years ago. Dark’s entire form seemed to shudder as the room washed in blues and reds. But by either pure determination or by force of will, two of the pieces holding Dark’s body together didn’t split completely. But the knife sure tried.

When Dark turned back, two of his pieces slamming back together painfully, Anti had a devilish grin on his face. “I spy with my little eye a familiar looking face.”

Dark, still with the knife sticking out of his back, grabbed the glitch demon, the color just washing out of the room. “Less here you wretch, you breath a single iota of a syllable of this to anyone, even your pet, and I will turn you into a mechanical trash compactor. I swear on my unmarked graves.”

Anti reached around and pulled the knife out of Dark’s back. “Now where’s the fun in that?”

Throwing him down, Dark willed his destroyed body to stop bleeding.

“So how long have yah been mayor, or are ye rentin’ the body?” Anti grinned, his knife disappearing into the Void.

“ _ That _ is none of your concern,” Dark took off his suit coat and just glared in disgust at the old blood on it.

“Hell yah it does,” Anti hissed with a huge grin. “It makes the whole thin’ funnier.”

Then he paused, thinking about something. “Wait, hold up.”

“I told you, I’m busy,” Dark growled.

“That means Wilford had  _ you _ dangling like a piñata,” Anti realized and Dark felt the need to start stabbing Anti.

Dark didn’t even get a chance to dispute it. Anti just was too busy laughing in manic glee.

“So that’s why Wilfy was so protective, he knows doesn’t he?” Anti leaned in. “Does junior know?”

“You will stay out of my business, Anti, you’ve had your fun now keep your mouth shut and leave,” Dark ordered.

“Fine, fine,” Anti buzzed around so he was in front of Dark. “I won’t tell anyone, it’ll be much funnier to watch it all come crashing down on top of you the old fashioned way anyways.”

“You’ve more than overstayed your welcome and I’m not leaving you alone in my territory,” Dark growled.

“Well, I had to try,” Anti shrugged and stepped into the Void, leaving Dark blissfully alone at least. Quickly he stepped through the Void to track down Wilford before Anti tried to go and stab him next.

Deep down the entity’s twin souls knew that they would have to watch the glitch demon carefully. 


End file.
